even if
by panda dayo kw
Summary: Kenapa tanganmu terasa dingin? —semi AR. [Okumura Koushuu/Sawamura Eijun]


Stadion masih ramai walau hujan tengah turun. Pertandingan antara Seido dan Teito adalah alasan utama mengapa orang-orang betah menunggu hingga rinai reda.

Seto hampir mati jantungan melihat pertandingan ini. Dijedanya pertandingan pasti akan memiliki dampak yang cukup besar bagi kedua pihak. Koushuu —teman yang ia ajak untuk menonton bersama—berdiri, pamit sebentar menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka karena wajahnya sempat terkena air hujan. Daerah menuju ke sana amat sepi, mungkin akibat antusiasme penonton kali ini. Koushuu berjalan seorang diri hingga tiba pada destinasi. Ia menuju ke salah satu wastafel dan mulai menyalakan keran untuk mendapat air. Koushuu menunduk, dan di saat itu sebuah pantulan asing terlihat pada cermin. Ia mengangkat sebuah pisau tinggi-tinggi sebelum ditusukkannya pada punggung pemuda _blonde_ itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ace of Diamond © Terajima Yuuji**

 **Tapi koushuu punyaq #G**

 **Okumura Koushuu/Sawamura Eijun**

 **Semi AR. OOC. Typo (s) dan kenistaan lainnya.**

 **DLDR**

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _"Kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan keinginanmu."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Eijun tidak bisa tidur malam ini.

Bukan karena Yoichi mengajaknya bergulat atau apa, dan juga bukan karena ia kelelahan usai melakukan latihan seharian. Salahkan Okumura Koushuu yang mengusik pikirannya sedari tadi. Kouhai kurang ajar yang berani mengatainya. Yoichi sempat tertawa, bilang itu adalah karma yang harus ia terima akibat ketidaksopanannya terhadap Azuma dahulu kala, senior sebelum ia bergabung dengan Seido yang sempat ditantangnya ditemani Miyuki Kazuya. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, pemuda berkacamata itu juga menyebalkan.

Esok pagi, juga tak ada yang berubah. Mereka berpapasan dan tidak saling menyapa satu sama lain. Seto geleng-geleng, Asada merasa bersalah, dan segala ketidakenakan lainnya. Hubungan mereka sedikit mereda ketika Koushuu menawarkan diri menangkap untuknya. Sayang, lemparan terakhir meleset dari tujuan, dan hal itu sempat membuat Koushuu terbeliak melihatnya.

Setelah pertandingan antar _squad_ , Eijun memutuskan berbicara lebih banyak kepadanya, soal _pitch_ yang ingin ia pelajari juga. Koushuu tak banyak berkomentar, hanya memberi diam sebagai respon andalannya. Membuat Eijun menggigit bibir karena gemas—Koushuu sungguh ingin membungkamnya.

"Okumura, temani aku latihan, dong!" pinta Eijun, mengambil langkah yang dianggapnya tepat untuk menjaga harga diri sebagai seorang lelaki.

"Aku sibuk."

Eijun menghentakan kakinya kesal. "Ugh...Miyuki Kazuya! Sini kau!"

"Aku ada janji dengan ace-sama." Kazuya _sing a song,_ makin membuat kepala Eijun bersiap meledak kapan saja di ruang latihan.

"Kalau senpai tak keberatan, biar aku saja." tawar Yui. Eijun langsung menangis haru, sambil memeluk adik kelasnya yang satu itu.

"Kau malaikat..!"

Yui swt, meski begitu dia mencoba memaklumi sikap kakak kelasnya yang satu ini. Mereka lalu latihan melempar bersama.

"Okumura, kau yakin tidak ingin jadi _catcher_ Sawamura-senpai?" tanya Asada kepada salah seorang teman seangkatannya. Pemuda pirang yang dipanggil Okumura itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas, membuat Asada kebingungan.

"O-Okumura? Kau baik-baik saja?" sedari tadi Koushuu sama sekali tak meloloskan pandangannya dari matahari Seidou; Sawamura Eijun. Pitcher berisik yang menjadi salah satu andalan tim _baseball_ saat ini. Sejauh yang Asada tahu, Koushuu amat mengagumi Eijun menurut Seto. Seto bahkan berani sumpah bila itu semua benar kemarin sore. Asada pun percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Seto, lagipula Seto adalah teman dekat Koushuu. Ia pasti tahu berbagai hal lebih banyak, dan sisi lain dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Apa kau mau berlatih juga? Biar aku temani." tawar Koushuu. Asada mengangguk setuju.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seto menyadari ada yang berbeda dari Koushuu.

Selaku teman sejak jaman kecil sampai sekarang, membuat Seto hafal benar tiap tingkah Koushuu, bahkan memahami isi batinnya bila perlu. Tidak, Seto masih lurus, terima kasih.

Menyeruput susu kemasan rasa strawberry miliknya, Seto menangkap bayang-bayang Koushuu yang menyendiri di atas bukit dari tempatnya berdiri di luar. Ini sudah lewat jam sepuluh malam, dan tidak biasanya Koushuu mau keluar kecuali urusan yang amat penting. Bisa dibilang, Koushuu itu individualis secara keseluruhan. Mungkin ia butuh sedikit udara segar?

Karena khawatir, Seto menyusulnya, berharap Koushuu belum terlalu jauh. Terpaut belasan meter, Koushuu menyusuri jalan dan Seto pelan-pelan mengikuti. Koushuu pergi ke sebuah rumah tua di ujung jalan yang tak berpenghuni. Seto tidak tahu kenapa Koushuu masuk ke sana, yang jelas pasti ia sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui. Seto mendekat lagi, berniat mengintip.

"Mau apa, Takuma?"

Seto terhenti. Suara Koushuu ada di belakangnya. Takut-takut ia menoleh, mendapati Koushuu menatapnya tajam.

"Ah, Koushuu...aku cuma.." Seto tidak bisa mangkir lagi setelah tertangkap basah. Ia pikir Koushuu marah karena diuntit, namun tidak. Koushuu hanya diam saja. Tidak menunjukkan ekspresi marah.

Koushuu melangkah mendekat, membuat Seto mundur. Hingga punggungnya jatuh dan menimpa tanah di bawahnya. Koushuu memerangkap kedua tangan Seto, memaksanya agar tidak kabur.

"Takuma..." Koushuu menjejalkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutnya, membuat Seto terpaksa menelannya. Meski ia sendiri tidak tahu itu apa.

"Eh..?" visual Seto makin remang. Wajah Koushuu perlahan-lahan hilang, ditelan sepenuhnya oleh kegelapan.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Bersambung**_.

* * *

A/N :

ha-halo— #krik

Jadi setelah sekian lama ga nongol di sini, aku seenak jidat muncul pake akun baru— T.T yg akun Panda Dayo dah hopeless gabisa dibuka /gakenal. Anyway, makasih udah baca ;)

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
